When Dan Met Sara
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: Dan is just an ordinary guy who by meeting this seemingly ordinary, but weird girl, will become part of a larger world.  This story was a collaboration with RandomnessGuy25.
1. Chapter 1

NOTES: Dan Rodriguez and his family belong to Dan Valentine (aka RandomnessGuy25).

* * *

It was a cool, sunny day, at a public picnic in Central Park. A family of parents and two sons stroll by as they set their lunches together.

They were getting their food at the food table. The youngest son, a half-Mexican named Dan Rodriguez and Sara are on opposite sides. They set eyes on each other.

As Dan went to over to the food table, he notices her. He couldn't help but noticed how pretty she was. Her wavy red hair, the pretty flower on her head, and her pretty sandaled feet.

Her eyes sparkled and she has a pretty smile.

Sara thinks Dan is cute too. Dark hair, tan skin, and such eyes that show innocence.

As their eyes meet, Dan slowly walks up to her, and greets her with a calming wave and smile. "Uh, h.. h... hi..."

Sara said, "you got mustard on your shirt".Dan said, "I don't have any mus-" he was interrupted when some guy was trying to put mustard on his hot dog. It wouldn't come out, so he shook harder and accidentally squirts on Dan's shirt.

As he noticed the stain on his shirt, and her in front of him, he blushed. "Huh... How did you know that?"

She said "uh, lucky guess?" with a cute smile that almost made him forgot how weird she knew it was gonna happen.

He shares a smile in return. "I'll go with that, I suppose." With a blush, he says, "Forgive me for being too soon, but you're very pretty."

"Oh my," she blushed and giggled.

Dan smiles from her laughter. "Your laughter is so adorable, and you have such beautiful hair."

"Oh stop it, you're embarrassing me." blushing further."And you're making me wanna puke." Dan turned to the other person, who looks just like girl he's crushing on, only with a different hairstyle, and clothing that almost looks goth.

As Dan notices her, he turns red from what he's saying to the girl he shares a sudden likeness for. "I.. I'm sorry about that," He stuttered. "Its just I met her, and she's real pretty, and I see you, and... wow..."

"Yeah, we're twins, big wow. Come on, Sara." Kara said, putting her arms around her sister."Sara?" Dan thought, "what a pretty name."He looked down to notice her sandaled feet. He couldn't help but noticed how pretty her feet are too."Oh, my name is Dan." Dan told her."Nice to meet you, Dan" Sara said."Yeah, good seeing you Dean." Kara said fast."Uh, its Da-" he was about to say."Let's go." Kara ordered."Coming, Kara." Sara ran back to her."By the way, you'll enjoy your cheesy dog." Kara called to him."What does she mean by that?" Dan wondered. He couldn't help but noticed how Kara's eyes sparked the way Sara did.

As he stood there, he wondered how Sara was able to see him getting a stain on his shirt, and questioned what Kara meant with her last comment. He also wondered from his point of view of her that Sara would be the one for him... His love at first sight...

He heads back to the table where his family are sitting.

He sat down with the family, with a blank, distracted look on his face, still thinking of his first meeting with her.

"Hey Dan, what's up with you?" his big brother asked.

"Oh, nothing," Dan said blankly. "I think I may have met someone..."

Dan's parents were concern about him.

"I know I may have just met her, but she gives me such a good feeling. I should try and get to know her better..."

"What's her name?" Dan's brother asked."Saarraaaaaaa..." Dan said dreamily. "Ahh, how could I forget such a girl? Her red wavy hair with a pretty flower, that precious sparkle in her eyes, her pretty smiling face, and her adorable laughter."

Dan's mother smiles, "isn't that cute? My baby's got a girlfriend."

Dan blushes. "I've only met her moments ago, mom. I just wish we could've spent a little more time together," He says with a frown. "I do wonder why she had to go so soon..."

Dan got a hot dog with cheese inside the wiener. He loves that kind of hot dog. He says, "Mmmm, cheesy", then he stops chewing and thoughts, "wait a minute..."

After he had his fill, Dan gets up and looks around, seeing if he could spot Sara.

He stops a redhead in a green dress. It's got to be her, he thought."Sara?" he asked. The girl turned about. It was a different girl."Who?" she asked."Oh, never mind." he continues his search.

He called out her name as he looked for her.

Meanwhile at the Twin's table, they're enjoying their food. But Sara is the only one not eating. Kara notice it."What's the matter, Sara? I thought you were hungry. Don't tell me you stopped eating hot dogs too."

"No," She says. "It's just, Dan... I just can't get him off my mind. "Eventually, Dan sat by a tree and sighed. He was feeling close to giving up. He sat with his head in his hands.

"Oh, that dweeb?" Kara asked.

"I never thought of him as a dweeb," Sara said with a frown. "Eh, I say as I see em." Kara shrugged.

Sara looks up, wondering if he still must be around. She seemed worried about him. Eventually, Dan sat by a tree and sighed. He was feeling close to giving up. He sat with his head in his hands.

Not taking his head from his hands, he saw sandaled feet standing in front of him. He recognize those pretty pair.

He was hoping for sure it was her. Dan looks up and sees...

He's slowly raise his head. Staring at the long green skirt. He just pass the middle "belt" part.

He looks up to find...

lovely sparkling eyes, and a pretty smile staring back at him.

His eyes widen. "Are you... Sara?"

"Well, I'm not the Oracle of Delphi, aren't I?"

Dan gets up and sees he has found her in front of him. "Sara! Hey! Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"I've been thinking about you myself, Dan."

"Aww," Dan blushes and smiles. "Yknow, Sara, I feel you and I should spend some more time together. I want to get to know you more."

"Oh, well..." Sara hesitated, as she was caught offguard by that statement.

Dan started to worry. "Was that too soon?"

"Well, maybe. But... we can take it so. I'll tell you some things about me. All the good (normal) things about me."

"Okay. That'd be nice."

"But I definitely would like to know you. I love to spend time with you."

"I'm very happy to hear that, Sara." Dan smiles.

* * *

I'll load the next chapter very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter at last.

* * *

Dan and Sara have been going out for a while. The Twins are walking home from school. Sara is talking about how much she likes Dan. Kara is getting annoyed. Unbeknownst to them, Frank, the goblin dressed like a girl with red hair and sandals, is spying on them. He know prefers to call himself "Frankie".

The goblins spot them as they were walking home. They notice Dan coming up, greeting Sara with a big hug.

"Hmmm interesting, the girl's got a boyfriend." one of the goblins said. "This could be interesting, let's keep an eye on."

Dan held onto her hand and spoke with Sara as they walked home. They noticed as they walked off, smiling and sharing a laugh as they talked.

"I enjoy spending time with you these past couple of days, Sara." Dan said.

"Me too, Dan," Sara smiled. "You seem so very nice."

"And you've very pretty." Sara giggles and blushes from Dan's words. "And I love the way you giggle." Dan said, liking the way she's blushing.

"You say the sweetest things, Dan."

"I know." Dan smiled.

"I really like getting to know you more, Sara."

"Oh Dan..." Sara was about to say something when they hear a crash in an alleyway. Dan and the Twins notice the crash.

"What could've that been?" Dan asks.

"I have no idea." Kara said.

They all went to the alleyway to investigate on the crash. All curious, they looked around.

"This doesn't seem right..." Dan says.

Suddenly, Dan sees they're being surrounded.

Dan gasps. "Now I know this doesn't seem right! What are these things?"

"Oh no! The goblins are after us again!" Kara said.

"What?" Dan wasn't sure if he heard her right.

They were all surrounded by the goblins, the exact same group who returned to capture the twins again.

"All right, girls. Come with us peacefully, or do we have to be rough with ya?" Herbert, the goblin squad leader, ordered.

"What do you want with them?" Dan asks the leader.

"Oh, so you don't know, do ya?" Herbert asked.

"Know what?" Dan looked at the Twins, "What's he talking about? Who, or what, are these guys?"

"These are goblins, genius!" Kara tells him. "They've been after us for a while! And what you don't know about us is that we have the power to see the future!"

Dan stares at them bewildered. Then... he started to laugh. Everyone, the Twins and the goblins, are perplexed.

Dan's laugh dies down, "Alright, I get it. This is a joke. A prank."

"Huh?" Sara said.

"Oh brother." Kara slapped her forehead.

"I mean, come on. Goblins? Ability to see the future? What's next, dragons are real?"

Kara smacks him across the face. "Don't you get it? This is all happening for real!"

"Oww! Alright, if you can really see the future, tell me mine." Dan asked, rubbing the spot where Kara smacked him.

"Doofus, we don't see into the future anytime we want, it comes to us at random." Kara said.

"Oh yeah, that's convenient." Dan rolled his eyes.

"This is all true, Dan," Sara says. She has a sad look on her face.

Dan can see she's very serious about this. Suddenly he recalled their first meeting. "Wait a minute, you knew I'll get mustard. And Kara, you knew I got the cheese hot dog!" Dan exclaimed. "I just noticed, both of your eyes sparkled before you even said it!"

"Yes," Sara says. "And now they're coming after us to use our powers for their needs!"

"Don't worry, Sara, I'll protect you. I'll protect both of you!" Dan said bravely, holding Sara protectively.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Frankie said, in a obviously fake valley girl accent. "Sara's boyfriend is gonna protect her. He's quite cute too." He got close to him to check him out, much to Dan's discomfort.

"Hey honey, you think I have a chance at him?" Frankie said to Sara.

Herbert shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Why did we ever got her- I mean HIM, to disguise as a girl in the first place?"

"I'm officially freaked out right now," Dan says about the goblins.

"Tell me about it." Kara agreed with him.

The goblins threw Dan against the wall as they both take the Twins with them.

"You leave them alone!" Dan yelled.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it, boy?" one of the goblins laughed.

"Believe me, I know how to deal with the likes of you," Dan says, as he gets ready to fight them. He kicks the goblin in front of him with both feet, then sidekicks the other goblins holding his arms. The Twins watch, both impressed with him fighting the goblins off. Dan is giving them some amazing martial arts flying kicks and back flips. Even some boxing punches. He gave the last attacking goblin a good ol' uppercut. The goblins fled off, as Dan was just too good for them to handle.

The Twins just stare at him. Dan was starting to worry of what they were thinking. "Was that a little too much? I just had to protect you guys.. I couldn't let them take you like that."

"'Too much'? That was incredible!" Sara comes up to Dan.

"Yeah! I haven't seen anyone fight that good since Jake Long." Kara said.

"Who?" Dan wondered.

"Oh, just an old friend," Kara said.

"I see," Dan nods. "So... you guys really have the ability to see the future." Dan said, after hearing what was said.

"That's right, Dan. Though I can only see bad and terrible things." Sara said with a smile.

"And I can only see the good things." Kara said, suddenly unhappy.

"Wait a minute, if you can see good things, why are you so gloomy all the time? And you, Sara, you have such a pretty smile, why doesn't the bad things make you become like your sister? No offense."

"Whatever."

"Because," Sara explains to him, "Even the smallest bit of good news makes me feel good."

"And all the surprises just dies out," Kara explains. "Nothing special anymore."

"Whoa, man. I never would have realized." Dan was amazed hearing all this.

"It's okay, Dan," Sara said. "Besides, life's too short to let a little bad news stop you from living. That's what I always say." She flashes a big smile.

Dan is struck by her smile. "No wonder I seem to be drawn at you, Sara."

She giggles. Dan hugs her protectively. "I'm just glad you're okay. But I fear the goblins would be coming back."

"No kidding." Kara said.

"What are we gonna do?" Sara was worried.

Dan held onto her hand. "I'll protect you guys."

"If they ever come near you again, I'll just fight them off for you."

"My hero!" Sara said, and hugs Dan.

Dan returns the hug, with a bright smile. "I'd do anything for you, Sara."

"I know you will, Dan."

"Let's get going," Dan holds onto her hand. "You guys will be safe at home." Dan and the Twins walked off, Dan and Sara holding hands. Little did they know, the goblins were watching them from the rooftops.

"Blast! Now this complicates everything!" said Herbert.

"I know, like, that boy is so crushing on me! Sara doesn't, like, deserve him." Frankie said.

"Oh, shut up." Herbert ordered.

"The minute the Oracles find themselves alone, that's where we strike."

"The boy seems much more of a challenge than we thought. We make our move in the night."

That very night, Dan has brought the Twins back to their home. They'd be safe for the night that time.

Dan returns back to his home.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Dan called out.

"Oh, how was your day, sweetie?" His mother asks him.

"Oh, it was rather interesting, but it all ended up very well."

"Good to know there, champ," His dad nods.

"How's that girlfriend of yours?" His mother asks him.

"Mom," Dan blushes. "You know I haven't told her I liked her yet." His mother awed. "But I'm going to," he adds. "Tomorrow, I'll tell her for sure."

As Dan walks up to his room, he thinks to himself. "I wonder how I'm gonna tell it to her." After a moment, he said, "I got it. I'll simply offer her a flower and tell her from there. I know it'll make her happy."

Meanwhile, back at the Twin's house...

Sara was humming peacefully to herself with a smile. She's been thinking of him. "Ah, Kara, isn't Dan such a sweetheart? The past few days we've been going out, and I'm really starting to like him."

"All you ever talk about is him." Kara complained, while reading a book of spooky tales written in the late 1800s.

Sara is wearing a nightgown with flower designs. Kara is wearing a black dress with her left shoulder slightly exposed, and the bottom ripped.

"I can't help it if he's all I talk about. Something about him seems so dreamy," Sara sighs peacefully. "It must be the way he saved us," She says.

"Yes, yes, its very awesome. I was there."

"I should tell him I like him tomorrow." Sara says. "He'll be so surprised."

"Good for you."

Just as they were about to settle in for the night, they hear a pounding on the door.

"Come in." Kara said.

Just then, goblins suddenly busted in through the door and climbed in through the windows. They found themselves surrounded by them yet again.

* * *

It looks like the Twins are in humongous trouble. Will Dan be able to save them? You'll see.


End file.
